Naruto: The Next Generation
by DrMarble
Summary: It's been twenty years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. The time has come for a new generation of Ninja to make their mark on the world. Warning: Contains Manga Spoliers
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Note: I don't own Naruto. Though that should be obvious, as if I did, I wouldn't be writing on this website. I'd be in Japan swimming in an ocean of money :P. **

It has been twenty years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the defeat of Obito Uchiha and the Akatsuki. The World has changed much since then.

The Ninja Alliance that was formed during the war has been made permanent, with a Five Kage Summit occurring every year. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, passed away several years after the war. For the Sixth Hokage, they selected Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of one of the tailed beasts, Kurama. It seemed as though a long period of peace was on the horizon. But that was unfortunately not the case.

As a result of the war's wide spread destruction, many people form the five great nations were left without homes. These refugees made their home in the Land of Sound, which once housed the Village Hidden in the Sound. The Sixth Hokage made an offer to the refugees to have a home in the Village Hidden in the Leafs. While many of the refugees accepted the Hokage's offer, many of the refugees had grown to resent the Five Great Nations and the Ninja Alliance. One of the refugees, who's name remains a mystery, began preaching to the other refugees about the evil of the Ninja Alliance. The refugees began to follow this man. He eventually revealed to his followers that he had developed a new type of Jutsu: Dark Jutsu. With this new Justu, and his army of followers, he quickly took over the Land of Sound. They renamed it the Land of Shadows, and established their own village: The Village Hidden in the Shadows. The man then declared himself the Great Kage, that he was the rightful ruler of the world, and that the Ninja Alliance should be destroyed.

As the Ninja Alliance prepared to combat the Great Kage and his army, a new generation of Shinobi began to grow. And this generation, would play a key part in the fate of the world.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is where I will be sharing to info on the development of this story with you. I want you all to be aware that this story will mostly focus on OC. Characters from the original source material will (for the most part) play a supporting role. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Motoki Uzumaki

Chapter 2: Meet Motoki Uzumaki

**Note: Still don't own Naruto.**

Motoki Uzumaki woke up to the voice of his mother.

"Motoki, you better wake up if unless you want to be late!" As soon as he heard that sentence, Motoki shot out of bed.

"Damn it, I can't be late on this day of all days!" he scolded to himself. He dashed down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and barely stopped to say goodbye to his mother before he ran out the door.

Today was the day that Motoki was to officially become a genin. He had graduated from the academy at the top of his class, although that's not exactly unexpected; his father was the Hokage after all.

Despite that, many people didn't know it from looking at him. Sure, he had his father's erratic hair, but it was black like his mother's, his skin was pale like his mother's, and he had the same eyes as his mother (though that's not a surprise, she is a Hyuga after all). Also, contrasting from his father's larger then life persona, Motoki, was reletivly calm and collected. He never bragged (even though he could if he wanted to), he was never rude to anyone, and he frankly acted years older then his 13 years would suggest. Overall, he was almost nothing like the Sixth Hokage.

He skidded to a halt outside the academy and rushed though the doors. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that he still had a few minutes. As Iruka Sensei was sorting through his papers, he sat down Izuru Yamanaka.

"Hi Izuru" Motoki greeted him. "Hey there Motoki." He replied back. Thoughout the academy years, Izuru was Motoki's best friend. Unfortunately, he knew that he wouldn't end up on the same squad with him. The Yamnaka clan was closely associated with the Nara and Akimichi clans. For the past two generations, they ended up on the same squad with each other. With there also being a Nara and Akimichi in this year's class, there was no doubt they would be put together.

There was someone else that he was hoping he would end up on the same squad with. He turned his head and he saw her: Hosika Uchiha. She was just so dreamy. She was everything that someone could want in a girl. She was smart, strong, and nice (even if she was a bit forceful).

He even tried to use a favor his dad owed him to get on the same squad as him. "I'll think about it," is what he said "But if it happens, be prepared for some string attached." He didn't care about what his dad had up his sleeve, he would do anything to be on the same team with her.

Iruka Sensei finished shuffling through his papers and stood up in front of the class. He began talking about the responsiblities of a shinobi and things like that.

"Yeah, whatever," Motoki thought to himself "Get to the point."

After what seemed like forever, Iruka Sensei finally said "I will now announce the new teams" Motoki crossed his fingers.

"Team 1: Hiashi Hyuga, Maiho Ouchi, and Shinji Aburame." Motoki was sure glad that he wasn't on THAT squad.

Maiho was the daughter of two sand refuges who came to village. She was sweet, even though she always acted rather flustered. He didn't have a problem with her.

Shinji was kind of creepy, but he never did anything to bother Motoki. He didn't have a problem with him either.

It was Hiashi he had a problem with. Haishi was the son of his mother's younger sister, and he was named after their grandfather. Haishi's mother was the head of the Hyuga family, but despite this everyone knew that Motoki's mother was stronger then her. Haishi sure knew it, and as a result, he hates his mother, he hates his father, and most of all, he hates Motoki.

"Team 2: Keizou Nishmura, Misa Inuzuka, and Reiji Uchiha." Again, thankfull he's not on that team.

Keizou's parents used to be aligned with the Shadow Village, but they changed sides and came to the Leaf. Motoki almost wished they didn't because then he would have never met Keizou. He was rude, angry, and over all treated others like garbage.

Reiji was even worse then Keizou. He was the older twin brother of Hosika, but Motoki could barely believe they were related. Reiji was the school bully, and he tormented anyone in his way, and sometimes if he just feels like it.

Misa was good choice to put with them. She was one tough cookie, and the only person Reiji never messed with.

Iruka Sensei continued "Team 3: Izuru Yamanaka, Nobuko Nara, and Fumito Akimichi." "No surprise there." Motoki heard Izuru mutter under his breath.

"Team 4: Motoki Uzumaki," He crossed his fingers even tighter

"Hosika Uchiha,"

Motoki had to restrain himself self from jumping up in his chair. "YES!" he thought to himself, "Absolutely nothing can ruin this now!"

"And Gohan Kuroki"

"Except that!" Motoki almost screamed out loud.

Iruka sensei continued with the other teams, but Motoki was lost in thought.

"Gohan! Of all the people in the class it had to be him!" Gohan was the son two Stone refugees, and he was the biggest loser in the entire class. How he even managed to get into the academy is baffling, much less graduate. Even though he had Explosive Kekkei Genkai, he was completely inept at everything. He was also Reiji's most constant target for torment. "This must be what my dad meant by strings attached."

Iruka sensei finally finished naming the teams. "You can all go home now. Tomorrow will all get to meet your new sensei,"

Outside the academy, everyone was with their teams, except for Gohan, who was be tormented by Reiji and Keizou, as usual.

They were doing what they called "Catch with Gohan's Glasses".

"Come on guys, give it back!" Gohan begged as he ran back and forth trying to catch the glasses as they flew through the air.

"I think the worm wants us to give it back." Keizou said to Reiji.

"Well, lets give it back then." Reiji replied.

When Reiji caught the glasses, he threw them across the yard. As Gohan scrambled to get them back, Reiji and Keizou flowed him from behind.

Motoki could tell this wasn't going to end well for Gohan, and he was his teammate from now on, so he might as well help him out.

"Reiji! Keizou!" He shouted to the two bullies. They turned their heads to me in contempt.

"Well," said Reiji with a devilish grin "looks like the Hokage's brat has come to the defense of the mud pile"

"I was just thinking that you two had more important things to do," Motoki responded "like kissing each other in a tree."

Keizou nearly cracked a vein in his forehead.

"Well how bout you take his beating instead!" Keizou shouted at the top of his lungs. He yanked a Kunai out of his pocket and lunged at Motoki. Motoki barely managed to dodge his throw. Keizou began to charge at Motoki.

Motoki entered the Gentle Fist Stance, ready for a fight, when he heard someone shout "**Tunneling**** Fang****!**" Motoki turned his head to see an angry Misa tunnel straight into Keizou. The attack sent Keizou flying into a tree.

Misa began ridiculing him. "I leave you for one minute and you're already picking fights!"

Motoki almost felt sorry for Keizou. Misa's rage was something no one wanted to be at the receiving end of.

"I'm sorry Misa!" Keizou began to defend himself.

"Well, if you do that again, instead of a tree I'll send you directly into a boulder. Head first."

As the newly formed Squad 2 began to walk away, Keizou turned his head to Motoki and said, "Next time, you're mine!"

Gohan scrambled over to Motoki, his glasses now returned to his face.

"Thank's Motoki, you really saved me back there." "Well we're on the same team now, so we need to look out for each other."

By this point Motoki was looking around to find Hosika, but she had apperntly left by this point. "

Well," Gohan said "I'll see you tommarow when we meet our new sensei." "Ok, see you then."

Gohan wandered off, and Motoki began to head home.

**Author's Note:**

**Man, this was a long one. I'm going to try not make them as long as this one was. As the shorter they are, the more frequently I can update them. Speaking of that, the only reason this was released so quickly after the first, is because I wrote them both on a 10-hour plane ride. It should take longer for me to update from now on. Also please excuse any bad grammar. I am absolutely awful at grammar. Constructive criticism and suggestions always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3: Team 4's New Sensei

**Chapter 3: Team 4's new Sensei **

**Note: I STILL don't own Naruto. **

The newly formed Team 4 was waiting at the training grounds. They had a received a message saying that they were to wait there to meet their new sensei. Gohan had become restless and was now pacing back and forth.

"Will you quit that pacing!" Hosika shouted at him. "It's driving me crazy!"

"I can't help it." he responded, "When I have to wait long periods of time, I start to get restless."

"We only showed up five minutes ago," said Motoki. Gohan ignored his statement and continued to pace. Hosika sighed and turned to talk to Motoki.

"So, who do you think our sensei is going to be?"

"Um, well," The only time Motoki ever gets flustered is when he is talking to Hosika. "Maybe it will be Kakashi."

"I hope not!" shouted Gohan. "Because then we'll have to wait another 2 hours before he shows up."

"Oh will you calm the hell down!" Hosika shouted back at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see who the voice belonged to. They saw a man with short spiky brown hair, a scarf that was so long it touched the ground, and a chipped tooth. Hosika and Gohan had never met him before, but Motoki had. His name was Konohamaru Sarutobi, he was friend of his father's, and Motoki sometimes saw him talking to his dad.

"Who the heck are you?" Gohan asked.

Konohamaru frowned at him. "My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi nimrod,"

"Hey!" Gohan shouted at him. "What right do you have to treat me like that?"

Konohamaru looked up into the sky as if he was thinking. "Hm, let me see, how about that fact that I'm your new sensei. Is that good enough for you?"

"So then," Motoki thought to himself, "Konohamaru is our new sensei, this should be interesting,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Konohamaru Sensei," Hosika said.

"Well," said Konohamaru, "At least someone knows how to not make a fool of themselves right off the bat," Gohan started looking at the ground.

"So," Motoki said, "We're going to be doing missions together from now on right?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Konohamaru.

Hosika was rather surprised by this statement. "What do you mean 'maybe not'?"

"Well the thing is, you may have graduated from the academy, but I will have the final say in whether I think you qualify as genin. If I decide not, back to the academy you go."

"So that's why we're at this training ground, for you to test us," said Motoki.

"That would be correct," replied Konohamaru. "And as for your test, it was suggested by the Hokage himself," As he said this, Konohamaru reached into his pocket and presented two bells. "You have until noon to take these bells from me, if you have bell by then, you pass, if not you fail,"

"Wait a second," said Gohan "there are only two of them," Konohamaru nodded. "Do mean that only two of us can pass?" Konohamaru nodded again.

"I would get started if I were you. Your time starts… now."

**Author's Note: I know I said it would take longer for me to update, but at this point in the summer I don't have anything very important I need to do. So I have more free time to write for this story. I thought I should also let you know I am currently working on an outline of a new Naruto fanfic. Don't expect to see from that one for a while though, as I mostly want to focus on one story at a time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bell Test

**Chapter 4: The Bell Test**

**Note: My name is not Kishimoto, so I don't own Naruto**

Hosika wasted no time to attack Konohamaru.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

A large ball of fire exited her mouth and went tunneling straight for Konohamaru. He quickly countered with a Jutsu of his own.

"**Fire Style: Burning Ash!**"

He sprayed from his mouth a large cloud of gunpowder in the direction of the Genin. As Hosika's and Konohamaru's Jutsus connected, it produced a large explosion. Motoki and Hosika managed to jump backward in time enough to escape the blast, but Gohan was to slow. He caught the full force of the blast and was sent flying toward the trees.

"That all you three can do?" Konohamaru taunted. "This should be over in time for a nap." Not allowing the Genin a moment to relax, Konohamaru quickly formed a new series of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" The Jutsu sent a volley of fireballs at the Genin. The trio was forced to retreat into the trees to avoid their Sensei's relentless attacks. Motoki managed to find refugee in a tree that he was sure that Konohamaru would be unable to see him in.

"**Byakugan!**" With his Byakugan activated, Motoki was able to see were everyone else was located.

Konohamaru was still in the same spot in the middle of the training grounds.

Hosika was located about 10 yards to his right, Motoki could see that by now she had activated her Sharingan.

Gohan was located about 5 yards to his left, he could tell from his stance that he was preparing to attack.

Motoki's prediction proved correct, as Gohan preformed a series of hand signs.

"**Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!**"

Gohan tunneled into the ground.

Motoki could see into the ground, and he saw that Gohan was heading straight for Konohamaru.

When Gohan got within striking distance of Konohamaru he burst from the ground and grabbed at the bells. Konohamaru easily sidestepped Gohan's charge. Gohan then re entered the ground and turned to make another charge. This time when Gohan leapt out of the ground, Konohamaru grabbed him by his leg and tossed him to the ground. Not wanting to give Konohamaru time to secure the upper hand, Gohan jumped to his feet and immediately began performing a new Jutsu.

"**Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!**"

Gohan again disappeared into the ground and positioned himself directly underneath Konohamaru. Gohan's hands burst out of the ground and made a grab at Konohamaru's feet. Konohamaru leapt into the air to dodge Gohan. While in the air, Konohamaru formed a Shadow Clone and prepared to counter attack.

"**Rasengan!**"

Before Gohan could disappear back into the ground, Konohamaru rammed the Rasengan straight into him. The attack sent Gohan further into the ground down the hole he made.

As the dust cleared, Konohamaru was looking down the hole.

"Hey Digger!" Konohamaru called down the hole. "You still alive?"

As Konohamaru continued to throw taunts down the hole, he didn't realize that Gohan had popped back up behind him.

"**Explosive Style: Land Mine Fist!**"

Konohamaru became aware of Gohan's presence at the last moment, and attempted to dodge his Kekkei Genkai attack. But the explosion sent from Gohan's hand was to far spread, and knocked him off his feet.

Motoki was rather surprised; he had never seen Gohan be this fast in the academy.

Gohan pulled a Kunai out of his pocket and charged at Konohamaru, with the intent of finishing him off.

Konohamaru got to his feet and made another hand sign.

With a puff of smoke, Motoki was completely stunned at what he saw. Konohamaru had used a transformation Jutsu to turn into a naked woman. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. He simply starred for a minute until he suddenly passed out. Konohamaru changed back to his normal self, and he was laughing.

Hosika then burst out of the trees, she looked like she wanted to rip his head off.

"You Pervert!" She shouted at him.

"Hey, I'm not the pervert," he said, still choking on his laughter. "He's the one who couldn't take it," Hosika was not convinced.

"Why would you have a Jutsu as stupid as that?"

Konohamaru gestured to an unconscious Gohan. "Because it works,"

Hosika screamed in anger and charged at Konohamaru.

"**Fire Style: Flame Bombs!**"

Hosika sent a continuous stream of fire toward Konohamaru. The fire completely engulfed him, but as the flames cleared all that was in his place was a charred plank of wood.

"A substitution?!" Hosika exclaimed in surprise.

"Right behind you princess," Konohamaru taunted.

When Hosika turned to face him, he had already formed a Rasengan and was tunneling straight for her. As his Rasengan connected, it sent Hosika flying across the grounds.

"Well, that's two down," said Konohamaru. "Now where is White Eyes hanging out?"

It took Motoki a moment to realize that by 'White Eyes' he was referring to him. By examining Konohamaru's chakra flow, Motoki could tell that he had used a fair amount dealing with Gohan and Hosika, but that he still had plenty to spare. On the other hand, Noon was drawing nearing with every passing second, and Gohan and Hosika didn't look like they would be up for a while. Taking a deep breath, Motoki exited the trees and prepared to face his Sensei.

**Author's Note:**

**In the previous chapter I was struggling with making Konohamaru similar to his original while still making him act like an adult. I personally think it worked better this time. Tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Student vs Sensei

**Chapter 5: Student vs Sensei**

"Well White Eyes, looks like you pulled together the guts to show your head!" Konohamaru shouted from across the field.

"Why are you ridiculing us?" Motoki asked him.

"If you can't handle a few words," Konohamaru replied, "Then how do you expect to take on another Ninja?"

Motoki decided that was enough talking; time to get down to began running forward toward Konohamaru.

Konohamaru knew that there was no point in fighting and Gentle Fist user close quarters, so he began a ranged offensive to keep Motoki at a threw a shuriken at him and then preformed several hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

The single shuriken multiplied into one hundred more. Motoki immediately took defensive measures.

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!**"

The Hyuga defense easily deflected Konohamaru's attack, and Motoki continued his advance. Motoki finally managed to close the distance between him and his sensei.

Motoki began to attack him with his Gentle Fist attacks, but Konohamaru was a dodging them just enough so that his chakra flow wouldn't be disrupted by near misses.

After Motoki continued to attack Konohamaru for several minutes, he began to realize that this wasn't getting him anywhere.

Motoki quickly scanned the environment to see if there was anything around that could help him. He noticed nearby that there was a puddle of water from some rain a few days ago. 'Perfect!' he thought to himself. Motoki jumped back from Konohamaru and formed a few hand signs.

"**Water Senbon Jutsu!**"

The water from the puddle formed into razor sharp needles, and Motoki sent them toward Konohamaru. He just barely managed to dodge them, but he had to divert his attention away from Motoki. Motoki knew he had to finish him off right now. Motoki rushed forward with his attack.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**"

Motoki proceeded to strike every single one of Konohamaru's chakra points. When Motoki finished his attack, Konohamaru crumbled to his knees. He looked up and did something that shocked Motoki; he smiled.

"Nice one White Eyes," he said. "But still not good enough," and then he disappeared in puff of smoke.

Motoki then realized that it had been a Shadow Clone the whole time. Konohamaru must have switched places with it at some point. Motoki managed to spot Konohamaru behind him with his Byakugan, but by that point it was to late.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

The fire attack landed directly at Motoki's feet, and the blast was strong enough to send him all the way back into the trees. Motoki jumped to his feet. He then began forming a new plan of attack, when he noticed Hosika and Gohan behind him. They had apparently regained their consciousness. But they were staring each other down with Kunai in hand.

"What are you two doing?" Motoki called out to them.

Without even turning his head to look at him, Gohan said, "You heard Konohamaru Sensei, there are only two bells, and that means I can't let either of you get them first, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

**I honestly don't have anything new to say, so… BANANA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Team 4 Unite!

**Chapter 6: Team 4 Unite!**

Motoki realized what Gohan said was true, if he was to have any chance of taking on Konohamaru, he had to make sure that Hosika and Gohan wouldn't get in the entered his Gentle Fist Stance and joined the stand off.

As the three Genin stared each other down, Motoki calculated who would be the best one to attack first.

Hosika's Sharingan would make her a rather difficult opponent in close quarters, even with his Byakugan. Although the Sharingan Genjutsu would not have an effect on him, due to his Byakugan making him immune to Genjutsu, she would be able to predict his movements, and their fight could drag on for a while.

As for Gohan, Motoki had never seen him move like this in all their days in the academy. Gohan had been the only one of them who had actually managed to land a blown on Konohamaru, and his Explosive Kekkei Genkai makes him particularly deadly.

Motoki decided that he would be able to defeat Gohan in quicker time.

Breaking the stand off, Motoki charges at Motoki.

"**Eight Trigrams Air Palm!**" Gohan took evasive maneuvers to avoid Motoki's attack.

"**Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!**"

Motoki's attack failed to hit him before he disappeared into the ground.

Hosika then lashed at Motoki with her Kunai. Motoki managed to dodge this attack and he struck three of her chakra points in her side. Hosika stumbled from the strikes, but just before Motoki could deliver a finishing blow, Gohan's hands emerged from directly below him and grabbed his feet. Gohan yanked Motoki into the ground until only his head was showing. Hosika had regained her stance and was ready to take advantage of Motoki's incapitation, but then Gohan emerged from the ground directly in front of her and delivered a punch to her jaw. Hosika was knocked to the ground by Gohan's blow. Hosika managed to get right back up and stood to face Gohan.

As Hosika and Gohan continued to fight, Motoki tried shifting his arms to break free of his prison.

'How could I have been so stupid!' he scolded himself. 'I had my Byakugan, I should have been able to see him coming!'

No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get himself loose. The realization hit him as he realized that he was out of commission, and he wouldn't be able to get out, he would have to go back to the academy. Motoki decided that if he wasn't going to get a bell, he might as well help out the others.

"Hosika! Gohan!"

The two ceased their fighting and turned to Motoki.

"There are only two bells, I can't exactly do anything at this point, so you two can take the bells together."

"Motoki," Gohan began.

"Don't," Motoki interrupted "I'm sure you two will make a great Genin Team,"

"Genin Team," Hosika muttered to herself. "TEAM! That's it!" she suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" Gohan asked her. "

Think about it," she said, "Have you ever seen a Genin Team with less then three people?"

"Well, no," Gohan replied.

"Exactly, so the two bells must be some kind of trick, to pit us against each other when we should be working together!"

The realization hit Motoki like a train. "Hey your right!"

"Yeah!" Gohan shouted, "We need to work together to take down Konohamaru Sensei!"

"Alright then," said Motoki. "Now that we're all on the same page, can you guys give me a hand?"

**Someone made a suggestion to me that I stop doing regular updates in favor of "Quality over quantity." I've decided to do something along those lines. When I first drew up the outline of this fanfic, I had divided the story into several story arcs. I've decided that from now on I will write every single chapter for each of the story arcs, and then when I finish that, release one each day. The downside is that means you won't be seeing from me for a while. The current arc has only two chapters left. The next one will be much longer though. Just thought I would release this one just so you are all aware of the format change. Please don't loose patience. **


	7. Chapter 7: Noon Approachs

**Chapter 7: Noon Approaches**

Motoki, Hosika, and Gohan observed Konohamaru from the cover of the forest.

"If were going to take him down we need a plan," said Hosika.

"Well it's going to have to be a fast one," said Gohan, "It's almost noon,"

Motoki looked up at the other two, "I've got an idea that just might work"

By this point, Konohamaru was whistling, he was beginning to get bored. Then he saw Hosika emerge from the forest.

"Came back for more punishment Princess?" he taunted,

"Not this time," Hosika responded, "This time it's your turn!" Hosika charged forward a preformed several hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

Konohamaru jumped backward to avoid the attack, but Hosika simply preformed the same attack again. 'This won't get her very far if she just keeps spamming the same Justu.' Konohamaru thought to himself as a jumped backward again.

Hosika continued to push Konohamaru backward with her attacks, until he was next to the single tree in the middle of the training ground. Hosika then smiled,

"NOW!"

Then Gohan popped up from the ground with a spool of wire in his hand. Before Konohamaru could react, Gohan attached the wire to the tree with a Kunai, and then proceeded to run around Konohamaru and the tree, tying him to the tree. Gohan then dug back into the ground, and in less then a second, he reemerged, this time with Motoki with him.

"**Eight Trigrams Air Palm!**"

Motoki's attack hit Konohamaru directly, and sent him crashing though the tree. The three Genin stood right in front of Konohamaru as he struggled to his knees.

"Nice one," he said, "But you probably should have come up with that quicker,"

The three Genin looked up at the sky, and their hearts sank as they saw that the sun was directly above them. They failed.

"I'll give you some credit though," said Konohamaru as managed to get to his feet, "You really caught me off guard. But one question, why did you three decide to work together? There were only two bells."

"Well," said Motoki, "We all realized that there has never been a Genin team of less then three people, so we came to the conclusion that it was a trick to pit us against each other when we were supposed to work together,"

Konohamaru looked toward Hosika and Gohan, "Do you two agree with this?"

They nodded.

"Well then, you pass!"

Motoki was completely dumbfounded; he didn't know what to say.

Gohan was the first to respond, "Wh-What?!"

"But we didn't get the bells!" Hosika said. "

The bells were not important, what was important was wither you three put aside your differences and worked together."

"So, does this mean we're a team now?" asked Gohan.

"Yep," said Konohamaru.

**Author's Note:**

**Don't let this chapter decive you, I'm not finished with the next few chapters. I just posting this to say that I'm going to be taking a break for a little while. Not because I don't like this story, but I've been suffering from a case of Depression. My doctor said that It's not very severe, and should be gone in a week or so. But until then, I think I should pause this story, as I've learned that when you are experiencing an extreme emotion, it can leak into your writing. I have no intention of abandoning this story, I'll get right back on it once I recover. **


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan's Story

**Chapter 8: Gohan's Story**

Motoki, Hosika, and Gohan had just completed a mission and were on their ways home. Well, they completed a mission if you count picking trash out of the river as a mission.

"When do you think they're finally going to give us a real mission?" Gohan asked.

"These are real missions," Motoki pointed out, "As dull as they are, they still count,"

"I wouldn't call them dull," said Hosika "They mostly consist of Gohan acting like an idiot until Konohamaru Sensei loses his temper, I wouldn't exactly call that unentertaining,"

"Hey I'm still here,"

"I know,"

"Hey guys!" a voice called out, "Over here,"

The group turned and they saw that the voice belonged to Izuru. He was sitting down at a table with the rest of the graduating class. He beckoned for them to sit with them.

"Come, on over, there's room for three more,"

They took Izuru up on his offer and sat down at the table. Motoki sat next to Izuru, Gohan next to Maiho (it was the seat farthest from Reiji), and Hosika sat next to her brother Reiji.

"We were all just talking about what we've all been doing recently," said Izuru.

"Who did you guys get for your Sensei?" Fumito asked.

"We got Konohamaru," Hosika told them.

"Isn't he the grandson of the Third Hokage?" Fumito asked. "You guys are lucky,"

"You'd think that," said Hosika, "But he's a massive man child, I can't belive how immature he is,"

"You can't possibly be any worse off then us," Keizou said. "We have Rock Lee,"

"Well I geuss we are better off then," said Motoki with a smug grin. Keizou glared at him with a face that said 'I hate you so much'.

"We have Tenten, she fine I guess," Shinji said half-heartedly, as he did with everything.

"What about you?" Gohan asked Fumito.

"NO ONE!" Izuru quickly responded.

Reiji smirked. "Come on now who is it?"

Izuru said nothing. Nobuko was struggling to contain her giggles.

Reiji looked in her direction. "Alright then can you tell us then?"

Nobuko managed to stopped her giggling. "Our Sensei is Izuru's mom,"

The entire table roared with laughter as Izuru started furiously banging on the table. "Shut Up!" he screamed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, It's very funny!" said Motoki.

Izuru sighed in embarrassment and slamed his head down on the table.

"Wouldn't mommy hate to see you with those kind of manners?" Nobuko said to him.

"You're really driving this one home aren't you?" Izuru mumbled, still with his head down.

"I'll drive this one for as long as I can,"

Izuru stood up. "Fine! I'm leaving then!"

Fumito took off after him. "Come on Izuru, she's just teasing,"

Nobuko gave one last smirk to the table before joining her teammates. "Such a delicate flower,"

After Nobuko and Fumito joined a still fuming Izuru, Hosika attempted to keep the conversation going.

"Anyway, you guys should have seen how Gohan was when Konohamaru Sensei was testing us, he was amazing!"

Gohan made a motion to Hosika to stop talking, but she either didn't notice or choose to ignore him.

"Did he now?" asked Reiji with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah! He did completlt awesome!"

"Well, Well, Well," said Reiji, now turning his attention to Gohan. "Looks like the class wimp finally grew a pair,"

"Um, No! Hosika is just exaggerating, I wasn't anything notable!" Gohan had begun to nervously tug at the forehead protector around his neck.

"Can you please leave Gohan alone?" Maiho pleaded to Reiji.

"Shut it!" Keizou shouted while standing out of his seat. "Gohan here needs to be taught a lesson about humidity!"

"You two clowns better shut up if you know what's good for you!" Misa shouted angrily.

Keizou sighed, "You are one lucky punk," he said to Gohan.

Gohan suddenly shot out of his chair and ran down the street.

"Oh so I see! Running away!" Keizou shouted after him, and received a smack from Misa as a result.

"We should probably go check on him," Motoki said to Hosika. She nodded, and they went down the street in the direction of were Gohan went.

After a few minutes of searching they found Gohan in an alleyway curled into the fetal position.

"Gohan," said Hosika, "Are you alright,"

"No," he muttered, not looking up at them.

"Come on man, talk to us," Motoki said, "Just let it all out,"

Gohan sighed. "The reason I was always so dreadful in the academy is because I figured that if I didn't seem that remarkable, Reiji and Keizou wouldn't notice me to much. I've always been rather capable, but I just wanted to get through the day without having to suffer at their hands too much. It worked, for the most part. But now they are focusing on me." Be this point Gohan had his face in his hands, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Hosika said.

"It's fine," he replied, "you didn't know,"

Motoki put his hand and Gohan's shoulder. "Hey man, some day, you won't have to hide anymore, you'll be able to fully show what you can do, and then those two will end up eating their heads,"

Gohan finally looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Hosika. "I have to live with Reiji, he can be a real jerk, but if you show him what you're capable of, he'll get put right in his place,"

Gohan smiled. "Thanks guys, I feel better now,"

Motoki smiled back at him. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

**Well, after recovering from depression, the start of school, three re writes, and a massive amount of procrastination, I finally managed to get this sucker out. I really want this one to be good, as this is based on my personal school experiences. Please leave reviews, it motivates me! :)****  
**


End file.
